


Как в первый раз

by Mozilla



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Terra Celtika</p>
    </blockquote>





	Как в первый раз

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Terra Celtika

Киеши уже два месяца как вернулся в Японию, но все еще не мог заново привыкнуть к Токио. Не мог на него налюбоваться, надышаться его воздухом. Из-за этого он всегда возвращался домой пешком, почти каждый раз выбирая новый маршрут. 

Сегодня он свернул в совсем маленькую улочку. На ней совсем не было людей — немного странно оказаться в такой тишине почти в центре города. Только несколько сонных продавцов в маленьких магазинчиках да пара собак около мусорного бака нарушали его одиночество. Именно из-за этой тишины, которую разбавляла лишь тихая музыка в какой-то лавке, Киеши и услышал чужие голоса. И один из них показался ему знакомым, хотя он и не понял сразу, кому он принадлежит. Киеши замедлил шаг, борясь с любопытством, но все же заглянул в небольшой переулок, из которого доносились голоса. И тут же замер. 

В небольшом тупике спиной к стене стоял Ханамия Макото. Четверо незнакомых парней отрезали ему путь к выходу, а один из них нервно крутил в руках биту. Киеши быстро оценил ситуацию и теперь не знал, что ему делать. Надо было вызвать полицию, но успеет ли она приехать вовремя? 

— Без своей команды ты не такой смелый, да? — спросил тот, что держал биту.

— Я не понимаю, что я вам сделал, — Ханамия распахнул глаза и попятился, на его лице отчетливо читался страх. — Это из-за того, что вы нам проиграли? Только поэтому?

Киеши крепче сжал в руке ремень сумки. Кажется, Ханамия все-таки нарвался на команду, которая не выдержала его методов игры и решила отомстить так же грязно. 

— А то ты не знаешь, почему! — выкрикнул один из парней, державшийся позади всех. — Нечего его слушать!

— Но подождите, — Ханамия попятился и уперся в стену. — Это же баскетбол! Как вы можете так к нему относиться? — он покосился на биту и поморщился.

— И это говоришь ты? — Парень с битой сделал шаг вперед, его рука сжалась так, что побелели костяшки. — Ты? — Он рванул с себя куртку, открывая руки — они все были в синяках, а чуть выше локтя шла длинная царапина с подсохшей корочкой крови. — Это твой баскетбол?

— Из-за нескольких синяков, полученных в игре, вы сейчас собираетесь избить меня? Вчетвером на одного? — Ханамия вжался в стену. — Пожалуйста, не надо, я же ничего не делал, это просто случайность, — его голос дрожал.

Бита глухо стукнула об асфальт, державший ее парень опустил руку и неуверенно оглянулся на своих сокомандников.

Он же их сейчас уболтает, мелькнула у Киеши мысль, и он выдохнул, расслабляясь. Странно, он и не заметил, что почти не дышал все это время, ожидая, чем закончится разговор. Ханамия казался очень убедительным и очень испуганным. Ровно до того момента, как нагло и широко усмехнулся.

— Надо же, а я думал, что не сработает, — он оттолкнулся от стены и отряхнул рукав пиджака. — Вы выглядели такими решительными.

— Что? — озадаченно спросил один из парней.

— Знаете, — Ханамия все еще улыбался, — с вами было так скучно играть, что мы с ребятами поспорили, кто больше раз вас ударит. Если вам интересно, выиграл Хара. Как там его противник? Судя по тому, что с вами его сейчас нет, он все еще в больнице? Может, навестить его?

— Ты! — парень с битой сделал еще один шаг вперед.

— Вы такие медленные, — Ханамия показал им язык и скользнул взглядом по Киеши.

Заметил. Интересно, как давно? Киеши так и не сдвинулся с места все это время. 

— Да пошел ты! — выкрикнул один из парней и рванулся к Ханамии. А тот поднял руку и щелкнул пальцами. Киеши вздрогнул от резкого звука и уронил сумку. Она упала на землю, громко звякнули ключи, выпавшие на асфальт. Киеши сделал шаг вперед. Все четверо резко обернулись на него и застыли от неожиданности.

Точно, они же спортсмены, они побоятся свидетелей, ведь за драку их могут дисквалифицировать, они просто убегут.

Киеши улыбнулся и только открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что если они уйдут прямо сейчас, то он никому ничего не расскажет, как Ханамия одним быстрым движением метнулся к парню с битой. Он резко ударил его под дых, одновременно выворачивая ему руку, и вырвал биту. Парень захрипел и рухнул на землю.

— Минус один, — усмехнулся Ханамия и крутанул биту. — Никогда не любил бейсбол, — сказал он, смотря прямо на Киеши, и облизнулся.

Оставшиеся трое быстро развернулись и кинулись на Ханамию. У Киеши не осталось выбора. Он догнал одного из них и, схватив за шею, слегка придушил. Парень бился у него в руках, бессильно скользя пальцами по скользкой ткани спортивной куртки. Когда он обмяк, Киеши аккуратно положил его на землю. Ханамия уже вырубил одного из нападающих и сейчас замахнулся битой, чтобы ударить второго. Киеши еле успел выбить ее у него из рук. Ханамия закатил глаза и уложил последнего прямым ударом в челюсть. 

Киеши преградил Ханамии путь и ждал, пока неудачливые нападающие медленно поднимутся на ноги и, спотыкаюсь, выбегут из переулка. Он явно мог и не вмешиваться, Ханамия справился бы с ними и один. Скорее, он помог им, вдруг бы тот увлекся, и в больнице оказалась бы вся команда. 

— Киеши, — раздался тихий неуверенный голос из-за спины. — Спасибо. Если бы не ты, не знаю, что бы я делал.

Он обернулся. Ханамия смотрел на него с благодарностью и неуверенно покусывал нижнюю губу, то и дело скользя по ней языком. Киеши сглотнул. Он знал, что Ханамия врет. Был уверен на сто процентов, что тот сейчас усмехнется и скажет что-то насмешливое. Он вообще почти всегда угадывал, что тот сделает в следующий момент. И все равно каждый раз насмешка била, как в первый. 

Рядом с Ханамией все становилось зыбко и размыто. Киеши мог предсказать его поведение, но не мог предсказать свое. Почему в первую игру, когда по указанию Ханамии его покалечили, вместо злости он чувствовал только обиду, что не сможет больше оставаться на площадке и играть с ним еще? Почему во второй игре он следил не за теми, кто бил его, не за своей командой, а за каждым движением Ханамии, за каждым его взглядом и улыбкой? Киеши не понимал себя. 

— Ладно, пожалуй, с тобой это уже не сработает, — как и ожидалось, Ханамия усмехнулся. — Но не думай, что ты намного умнее этих, — он пренебрежительно махнул рукой в ту сторону, куда убежали нападавшие. — Ты такой же скучный и предсказуемый. И до отвращения правильный, — Ханамия скривился, кончик языка быстро скользнул по нижней губе.

Киеши опять сглотнул. Он не знал, как отвести взгляд, который почему-то все время возвращался к Ханамии. Это должно быть противно, убеждал себя Киеши. Противно слушать, что он говорит, противно смотреть, как он кривляется. Вместо этого он с жадностью следил за каждым выражением, за живой мимикой и снова и снова поражался, насколько разным может выглядеть Ханамия. 

А тот подождал его реакции, разочарованно хмыкнул и начал поправлять одежду. Это Киеши тоже уже выучил — больше всего Ханамию раздражало отсутствие реакции на его выступления. И вот теперь Киеши стало противно. От самого себя, потому что ему действительно нравилось его раздражать.

Ханамия поправил галстук и досадливо цокнул языком, посмотрев на свою руку. У него были сбиты костяшки пальцев.

— А вот это из-за тебя, — он обвиняюще ткнул в Киеши пальцем. — Нечего было биту у меня отбирать.

Он поднял руку и длинным мягким движением слизал выступившие капли крови. 

Киеши показалось, что Ханамия сейчас и его ударил под дых — в глазах потемнело, голова закружилась, в горле резко пересохло. Он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперед и вцепился рукой в плечо Ханамии. Тот удивленно посмотрел на него, открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но промолчал, только слегка сощурился. И, не отрывая взгляда, еще раз очень медленно провел языком по своим костяшкам, по очереди оглаживая каждую из них. 

Киеши сжал пальцы на плече Ханамии с такой силой, что у того наверняка останутся синяки, и с трудом вдохнул. 

Ханамия даже не поморщился от боли, наоборот — улыбнулся. А потом схватил Киеши за куртку и потянул на себя. Киеши послушно наклонился, не понимая, что хочет сделать Ханамия и что хочет сделать он сам. Перед глазами стояла капля крови в уголке рта.

— А я ведь давно заметил, — выдохнул Ханамия ему на ухо. — Правильный Киеши не такой уж и правильный, да? — по мочке скользнуло мокрое и горячее, выбивая воздух из легких.

Ханамия отпрянул, дернул плечом, сбрасывая его руку, и подхватил свою сумку с земли. Он уходил, а Киеши смотрел ему вслед. Голова была пустой и звонкой, ухо горело, и очень хотелось до него дотронуться. 

— Как ты там говорил? — Ханамия оглянулся через плечо. — Давай сыграем еще раз? — и очень медленно слизнул ту самую каплю крови с губы. — Жду с нетерпением.

Ханамия уже давно ушел, а Киеши все стоял и улыбался. Сегодня он выбрал очень удачный маршрут. Он наклонился, поднял с земли свою сумку и задумчиво подбросил ключи на ладони. Даже в этой игре Ханамия играл нечестно, но тут Киеши и сам может нарушить пару правил. Он очень надеялся, что это станет сюрпризом. Все-таки Киеши очень нравилось раздражать Ханамию.


End file.
